


Alternate

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Orihime wasn't so kind after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

 Aizen Sousuke, Gin Ichimaru, Inoue Orihime, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques

* * *

Tip tap, tip tap, went the floor, as shoes hitting it sounded. A woman stood on the bloodied floor, in front of a man with a broken form. Her hair that seemed like maple leaves at autumn hung down to her waist. And tip tap, tip tap went the floor.

"And what did you think of me?" the ice-cold grey eyes gleamed dangerously, as the woman kneeled. The man bit down on his lips, his form, crumpled on the floor. "You should know better than irritate me, Jeagerjacques-san. You know what I can do, correct?" The man nodded nervously. "You don't want me to erase your existence do you, Jeagerjacques-san?" The man shook his head vigorously. "Good," she smiled beautifully, patting the man's head as one would a cat. "Consider this my first and last warning, Jeagerjacques-san." She giggled, standing up.

"Shall we have dinner, Inoue-chan?" a voice said as the tip tap, tip tap of shoes on the floor stopped. The brunette man smiled as he held out his hand to the woman.

"Did you know?" the woman began as she took the man's hand, her voice dripping with sickly sweet and yet poisonous honey, "that that warning should apply to you as well, Aizen-kun?" The man's smile slightly faltered as the silver fox suddenly appeared by them.

"Ara, ara, you've just been told off by the queen," the man chattered, with guffawing glee. The brunette directed a stern glare at the silver-haired man, whose face betrayed nothing but his amusement of the whole thing. "You should know better than to tease her about food, Aizen-taicho."

"But, Ichimaru-kun," she smiled. "Shouldn't that go to you as well?"

"Inoue-chan," the man whined, "I thought I was your jester. You'd be bored to death here without me."

"True enough," she giggled again, turning around. "But you should remember who is greater between us." With that, the woman stepped back into the shadows, disappearing from the three men's sight

"She frightens me, Aizen-taicho," the silver-haired man smiled. "At times even more so than you."


End file.
